Doing Just Fine 2: The Engagements
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Sequel to 'Doing Just Fine'. It's been a year since the five beautiful divas went on blind dates. Turns out, they're in the best relationships they ever been in. Now, they're taking it to the next level. Please R&R!
1. Melina's engagement

**Title: Doing Just Fine 2: The Engagements **

**Characters/Parings: Melina/Nathan Morris (of Boyz II Men); Lita/Hunter; Trish/Test; Dave/Victoria; Edge/Torrie.**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content, fluff, language and smut.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. They own themselves. You know the deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Wrestling/AU**

**Spoilers: Second installment to my dating-leading-up-to-marriage series.**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Doing Just Fine'. It's been a year since the five beautiful ladies got paired up on blind dates. Turns out, they're in the best relationships they ever had. Now, they're taking it to the next level.**

**Author's note: So I finally got the inspiration to do a sequel (thanks, Tanya and Sherrick!). I've been working on my other stories and I even have been dabbing into my Law & Order stories. Oh, and just for the sake of this story, the setting takes place exactly one year after Amy, Trish, Torrie, Lisa and Melina got paired up on blind dates.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lost of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_One year later..._

_San Diego, California..._

_This is my life now, _Melina Perez thought with a smile on her face. Here she was, laying in bed, being held tightly by the man she loved, her ebony prince. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled close to his side and felt the warmness of his naked body pressed up against hers.

She looked up and saw him sleeping peacefully, his chest heaving up and down and his soup cooler lips parted so he could breathe. Quietly, she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his cheek, then groaned when he tightened his arms around her naked form. She could feel his erection pressed up against her belly, which definitely got her attention.

They've been together for over a year. And what a year it was. She silently thanked her best friend, Amy Dumas, for planning this. Just when Melina was through with love, especially after her last boyfriend cheated on her once again, Nathan Morris came along and single handedly healed her broken heart.

One year ago, the five divas: Amy, Melina, Trish, Lisa (Victoria) and Torrie were single and desperate. They needed love and they were looking for it in all the wrong places. That's when Amy suggested they go on blind dates. The other ladies agreed, thinking it was no big deal.

Turns out, it was a big deal. And it was the smartest move they ever made.

Melina still couldn't get over how she and Nate met. Amy had hired five different limos for their dates. Inside, a colored scarf were placed on the seat. Anxious, she put it on (per Amy's request) and waited for her date.

When she took off her scarf and discovered that it was Nate, her heart soared. They did went out that night, and she had a wonderful time.

And she couldn't be more happier now. She's more in love with him now than she's ever been.

She raised her hand up and smiled while she admired the engagement ring on her finger. Tonight had been full of wonderful surprises. Nathan invited her to come and see him perform along with group members Shawn Stockman and Wanya Morris. She couldn't remember the last time she went to a concert and actually had a good time. Little did she know, her man had something up his sleeve...

_She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was seeing her sweet and sexy man in action. He was belting out one of his biggest hits with his two best friends and she got the front row seat to watch. She giggled like she was a schoolgirl when he winked at her and smiled. She started blushing._

_When they got done, the crowd went nuts. Women who were sitting next her to started screaming out his name, which definitely rang her ears. She couldn't handle it._

"_How y'all feeling tonight?" Nathan asked into the microphone._

_The crowd cheered again._

"_I feel that, I hear that. Well, tonight's a special night for me and I wanted to share it with all of you. You see, there's a beautiful young woman sitting in the audience whom I happen to love. She's my girlfriend of one year. Let me tell you, the day she came into my life was like a breath of fresh air. I love her so much that I can't live another day without her. So, Melina, baby, come on up here because there's something I have to say."_

_Melina felt the spotlight shining on her. She started blushing when one of the members of the security helped her up on the stage. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, then he whispered in her ear; saying he loves her and not to be nervous._

"_Hi, everyone," she said into the microphone._

"_You lucky girl!" one female fan yelled, which caused her to laugh._

"_Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Melina Perez. WWE diva and the most beautiful woman I had every laid my eyes on," Nathan declared, which made her blush all over again. The crowd clapped in approval, some whistled and the others just drooled at the sight of her._

"_Melina, the reason why I brought you up here is because I have something I wanna ask you. You see, since we've been together, I realized that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I knew I was in deep trouble the day we met on our blind date. I fell in love with you on the spot. So, what I'm really trying to say is...I wanna make you my wife," he revealed._

_She was shocked. But it was happy shock. She watched him get down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it and it displayed the most beautiful, sparkling diamond engagement ring she had ever seen. Tears of happiness started falling from her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger and held her hand._

"_Melina Perez, I love you so much. I never felt anything so pure and so true in my life. You're the love of my life and being with you just makes my day. So, from my heart to yours, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" _

"_YES!" she screamed as she leaped into his arms. The crowd went nuts for the newly engaged couple; clapping, cheering and screaming in approval. Nathan sat her down and looked deep into her brown eyes, which was still covered up in tears. He leaned over and kissed her passionately, which caused some members of the audience to whistle._

"_I love you, Melina. I love you so much," he said when they pulled apart._

_Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Nate..."_

Melina moaned with pleasure when she felt his hands caressing her body with ease. Her body was on fire and she wasn't about to tame the flames anytime soon. Nathan leaned over and started kissing her passionately, his soup cooler lips brushing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

Another moan escaped her lips when she felt him ease inside of her swollen opening. The bed started creaking beneath them as they moved together as one. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name when she felt him go deeper and deeper inside of her. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name when the first ripple of her release crashed through her sweat-soaked body. Another release nearly killed her. She was so hot, she could barely breathe. Her fiancé felt so good inside of her, she thought she was floating on air.

They tossed and turned all over the bed. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was simple Nathan and Melina giving to in each other in ways they never thought possible.

Finally, they reached their goal at the same time. They screamed each other's names out in unison and collapsed in each other's arms. He kissed her long and deep, his tongue touching hers gently.

"God, you were amazing," Melina said when they pulled apart.

"So were you, baby girl," Nathan replied, placing sweet kisses all over her face.

"Let's get married in six months," she revealed, her face lit up.

He smiled brightly. "Anything for you, baby. Anything for you. So, in six months, we'll be husband and wife."

"Good. In the meantime, make love to me again." she pulled him down on top of her once again.

"We don't waste time, do we?" he chuckled before he leaned down and started kissing her again.

**It took a while, but I finally did it! Next up, it's Trish and Test. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Trish's engagement

**Welcome back! Our next couple is Trish and Test. I just miss them, but I'm not about to stop using them in my stories. Not by a long shot. So, please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review! It means so much to me!**

**Both RAW and SmackDown were really good last week. And we're now two and a half weeks away from the grandest stage of them off! And I heard a strong rumor that there will be a new General Manager of SmackDown! I don't know who is it (okay, I do know but I'm not gonna tell you a damn thing), but I guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time.**

**X**

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

"Andrew, baby, can I come out now?" Trish called out from the bedroom.

"Not yet, baby. Just wait. Just go and be sexy for me," he called back, grinning from ear to ear as he turned their living room into a romantic restaurant.

Groaning with impatience, but, pleasant impatience, she went over to the mirror and applied some make up on her face. Ever since they decided to move in together, he's been coming up with some romantic surprises for her. From taking her to the hockey game to having a romantic dinner on the boat, to even taking a romantic ride on the country road, she's been falling in love with him even more. She wondered why she didn't get with him in the first place.

"Okay, Trisha. You can come out now," Andrew said a moment later.

Not being able to stop smiling, she straightened out her short black sleeveless dress and checked herself in the mirror one more time. Then, she opened the door and stood astonished. He turned their living room into a romantic atmosphere: candles, red rose petals, dining room table being set with even more candles lit and a bucket of champagne chilling.

"Happy one year anniversary, Patricia Anne. I love you," Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, too, Andrew. I can't believe you did all of this," she cried as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Believe it, baby. You deserve the best." he took a seat across from her.

Throughout dinner, they just talked about everything. Trish was happy she was able to have a decent conversation with someone who's in her league. Andrew kept staring at her with his hazel eyes that made her melt.

He remained calm, but, deep down inside, he was nervous. He wanted tonight to be special and he didn't wanna ruin it by being nervous and acting weird. He held her hand a little more tightly, which caused her to wince.

"Drew, are you okay? You look a little pale," Trish asked, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine, baby. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Because you're holding my hand a little bit too tightly and you're acting strange. What's going on?" she asked more fiercely.

_No use hiding it. It's now or never, _a voice in his head said. He got up from his seat and walked over to her, then he kneeled down on one knee and took her hand into his.

"Trish, the reason why I've been acting strange tonight is because I wanted this night to be special. Being with you over the last year has been a blessing to me. I love you so much that I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I loved you since they say T & A was formed. What I'm trying to say is...I wanna make you my wife."

She was shocked. But it was happy shock. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box, then he opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, my God!" Trish exclaimed as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Patricia Anne, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes...yes, I will," she choked out. Then she leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Before long, they were tearing each other's clothes off and wound up making love on the living room floor.

A moan escaped her lips with he slid inside of her with ease. Rocking his hips in a frenzy, he moaned in her ear as he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. Trish screamed out his name and dug her fingers in his back when she felt him go deeper. Andrew found her mouth and kissed her hungrily, like a man possessed. She growled when she felt him go even deeper.

Tossing and turning all over the carpet floor, the two Canadians were definitely making a lot of noise. And it was incredible. Their hearts were beating as one. Their bodies slapped furiously together. Their minds raced with so many naughty and erotic thoughts about each other. They didn't care if they made too much noise. They were engaged, madly in love and happy.

Laying side by side after they reached their peaks, Andrew and Trish breathed heavily as they began to come down from the high. She then laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"That was simply amazing," she said, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it," he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"Will it always be like this, Drew?"

He lifted her face up with his finger and looked into her hazel eyes, which were filled with love and affection. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly.

"Trish, baby, I love you with everything I have. I promise you, right here and now, that even after we're married, our nights are gonna be filled with nothing but love and romance. Now that we're gonna be together forever, I'm so looking forward to holding you in arms at night and waking up with you in the morning. I love you, Patricia Anne. It's you and me forever."

She smiled at the man she loved. How could she ever doubt him? It's obvious he loved so damn much.

"I believe you, Drew. I was just..."

"Scared? Skeptical? Baby, I know. I know what you've been through. I just want you to know that I will never break your heart. I will never hurt you. I waited all my life for someone like you to come into my life. Trish, you're my everything. You're my heart, my soul, my life, my reason for living. You're in good hands now," Andrew said before he leaned over and kissed her again.

Trish moved on top of him. She fused their heated bodies together and began rocking her hips in a frenzy. Waves of passion washed over her face when she felt his strong hands caressing her breasts, her hips and her thighs. A sharp moan escaped her sultry lips when they switched positions.

Andrew grabbed her hips and kept slamming inside of her with rough force, eliciting a strangled moan escaping from her mouth. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed when she felt her release coming strong. Tears of happiness and joy started falling from her eyes when they reached their peaks together again.

Moments later, they were lying in bed, holding each other tightly and allowing their hearts to beat as one. She snuggled close to his side and smiled.

"I love you, Andrew. I love you so much," she said before she fell asleep.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently and tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Then he brushed his lips against hers softly.

"I love you, too, Patricia Anne."

**Next up: Edge and Torrie! Stay tuned!**

**Now, I have something I have to say and it doesn't concern any of my stories:**

**I wanted to know who do you think should be in the Hall Of Fame this year? I have a few on my mind but I can't reveal them to you right now, due to the fact that I don't know who's gonna be inducted. **

**Meanwhile, RAW's gonna be good tonight. The Trump and the Texas Rattlesnake are gonna be there. It's gonna be off the hook!**

**Meanwhile, please review!**


	3. Torrie's engagement

**I'm back with yet another chapter! Well, I'm on a major roll on this story! This time, it Adam and Torrie's turn to indulge in their just desserts. Thank you again for your reviews! I really appreciate them so much!**

**RAW was awesome Monday night! The two highlights for me was 'The Trump' pushing Vince on his ass and the Rock making an appearance. I jumped and down and screamed when I saw his sexy self. What can I say? I love him!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I know Edge is Canadian but, for the sake of this fic, he's living in Tampa. In fact, he lives right next door to Torrie.**

X

_Tampa, Florida..._

_5:00pm..._

"_Can I see you tonight, baby?" _Torrie Wilson said over the phone. It almost sounded like she was pleading.

Adam Copeland just smirked. "Torrie, Torrie, Torrie. How many times do I have to tell you, huh? You can come and see me all you want."

"_I'm sorry I even asked. I just thought I should because you could be busy," _she giggled.

"Baby, I would love nothing more than to see you tonight. I'll even cook dinner for us."

"_I'd like that very much. I love you, Adam."_

"I love you, too, Torrie. I'll see you tonight."

He hung up the phone and leaned back against the recliner, smiling to himself. He could hardly believe it's been a year already since he and the blonde bombshell went on their blind date. And he couldn't be more happier in his life. Torrie Anne Wilson was everything he wanted in a woman. She was fun-loving, sweet, caring, considerate and outgoing. And it didn't hurt that she was beautiful as well.

Adam threw in the towel. He was completely and totally head over heels in love with her.

And he has no plans of giving her up anytime soon. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. He took the time to look at the sparkling diamond and smiled. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful Playboy cover girl.

Running his fingers through his short blond hair, he put the ring back in his pocket, got up from the recliner and went into the kitchen. He got right to work making dinner for them. He needed to be with her and tonight, in his heart, all off his dreams were about to come true.

X

_Wilson residence_

_5:30pm_

Humming to herself, Torrie stepped into the shower and felt the water running down her slender body. She grabbed the body wash and the loofa from the hook and began scrubbing herself, leaving her skin soft and cool to the touch. She wanted to make sure she was touchable enough for when Adam puts his hands on her later.

Adam.

Her sexy Adam. The Rated R Superstar. God, she was fortunate to have him in her life. He came along and rescued her just when she was about to head towards a self-destructive path. It's been almost four years since she lost her beloved husband, Peter Gruner and it still pains her. She could still feel him inside of her, telling her he'll always love her. Torrie couldn't stop crying when she heard he was killed in a car crash. She planned a romantic evening for them.

And it just so happened it all went down on their two-year wedding anniversary.

She loved Peter. She'll always love her husband. But she also knew she needed to move on. He would've wanted that for her, anyway. Besides, she got tired of being alone. She got tired of feeling sorry for herself.

With the water washing every inch of her body, a smile appeared on her sultry lips. Thinking about Adam made her warm inside. Being with him made her more alive. She's been dead on the inside for so long, she forgot how to live again. Thanks to Mr. Copeland, she can live now.

Stepping out the shower, Torrie dried herself with a fluffy towel and looked in the mirror. She was proud to be beautiful. And she was even more proud to have a handsome man like Adam in her life.

She hoped she'll end up spending the rest of her life with him.

X

_9:00pm..._

_Adam's house..._

"Dinner was good, Adam. You sure know how to make Gumbo so well," Torrie groaned as she leaned back against the chair and rubbed her stomach with her hand.

Adam smirked. "I'm glad you feel that way, honey. My mother taught me how to make it."

She smiled. "Well, your mother did a wonderful job bringing up and handsome and intelligent man like you."

He started blushing. "Thanks a lot, Torrie. I needed that plug."

After dinner, after they cleaned up the dining room, they went into the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace. They both were drinking wine as they watched the fire dancing in their eyes.

"This is perfect," Torrie said, breaking the silence.

"Being with you is perfect," Adam said, smiling as he took another sip of his red wine.

"I just wish we can be like this forever, you know? I don't wanna be alone anymore," she choked.

"You're not alone, baby. You have me and I have you." And, with that, he got down on one knee and pulled out the diamond engagement ring, which caused her to gasp. He took her hand into his and slid the ring on her finger. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes. She was crying because she was so happy.

"Torrie Anne Wilson, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You mean the world to me. I don't wanna let you go. I know you still love Peter and I would never ask you to stop loving him. But, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna be able to wake up in your arms and I know you feel the same way about me. Torrie, will you marry me? Baby, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"YES! YES! OH, MY GOD, YES!" she screamed before she leaped into his arms and kissed him senseless. She didn't care if her wine got spilled on the floor because she was too happy to clean it up. After nearly four years of being alone, heartbroken and doing some major mourning over her husband's death, Adam came along and rescued her.

They needed each other in the worst way possible, and you could tell by seeing them ripping each other's clothes off. Before you know it, the two were rolling around on the living room floor, making love like savaged animals.

She screamed out his name when he started moving in and out of her with ease. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. Adam nibbled on her, for which he knew drove her crazy. Torrie screamed out his name when the first ripple of orgasm started caving in.

Tossing and turning all over the floor, they were so caught up with each other. It wasn't long before she ended up on top of him. Bracing herself, she started rocking her hips in a frenzy; her right hand placed on his thigh and her other hand placed in the middle of his chest. Adam felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head because she felt so good. He loves it when a woman takes completely control of him during sex.

No, better yet, during lovemaking. And that's what they were doing. Making love.

Afterwards, they laid side by side, breathing heavily and reliving the aftermath of their heated lovemaking. Then, she scooted close to his side and laid her head on his chest, sighing deeply.

"I love you, Adam Joseph," she said a moment later.

He wrapped his arms around her naked form and planted a searing kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too, Torrie Anne. I love you so much."

They both fell asleep soon after.

**Damn, I only have two more chapters left before I get started on my third installment. And I already came up with the name for it, so here goes nothing: _Doing Just Fine 3: The Weddings. _Like the title? Let me know.**

**Meanwhile, in the next chapter: Dave/Victoria! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Victoria's engagement

**Wow! I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! I'm just gonna go ahead and finish this story so I can work on my third installment, plus, I have some other stories I need to finish. **

**Wrestlemania is on tonight! The anticipation just keeps getting higher and higher! Can you handle it?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: It's Dave and Victoria's turn. Keep in mind, I will be using real names.**

**X**

_Washington, D.C._

_How could I forget about tonight? I have to go to dinner with Dave's parents. I hope they like me and I hope they like my family, _Lisa Mare Varon thought as she went through the mall, trying to find a dress that suited her, plus, she was nervous as hell. Tonight was the night. She and her boyfriend of one year had to meet the parents. It was like she was back in high school; trying her best to make a good impression. Tonight, she's gonna have to pull all the stops if she wanna continue being with Dave.

Dave Batista. Her dream man. Her heart and soul. Her everything. She could hardly believe it's been a year already. After having her heart broken one too many times (not to mention enduring another misunderstand and troubling relationship), he came along and rescued her broken heart. She wondered why she didn't get with him in the first place?

She kept looking around until she found the one shop that was made especially for her. She stepped inside and looked around for a moment until she found the DRESS. It was a low cut, black sequined short dress with the split at the side. She picked it up from the rack and looked at it for a moment, admiring how beautiful it was. Lisa knew this is the dress that will make a good impression. She decided to buy it.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the store, carrying several bags in her hands. She couldn't wait to get home and show off her dress to her man. She smiled just thinking about it.

X

_Three hours later_

"Wow! You look amazing!" Dave whistled in approval when she came out of the bathroom, wearing the dress she bought.

"Thank you, baby. When I went into that store and saw it hanging on the rack, I just had to have this," Lisa said as she modeled for him.

"Well, if this doesn't impress my parents, then I'm impressed." he laughed.

"You're just saying that because you get to take it off of me later on, right?"

"And you know this, woman!"

He approached her with a huge grin on his handsome face, which caused her knees to buckle. Damn, that man knows how to make her melt.

"You look beautiful, Lisa. I'm so glad we're together," he said as he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed in content.

"I love you, Dave. Being with you has been a blessing for me," she replied.

He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, then he pulled back and looked into her sultry brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Lisa." _I hope, after tonight, you'll be with me forever, _he thought.

X

_Four hours later_

Dinner went smoothly. Lisa found herself breathing a sigh of relief as she and Dave walked inside the home they shared. Dave's parents really took a liking to her immediately and they had a good time. Her parents and her three older brothers really liked him and thought he was a good man. At that point, any thoughts about how the night was gonna be left her mind.

"That was some night," he said as he collapsed on the sofa.

"You're telling me. I didn't think it would turn out all right," she said as she sat next to him.

"I really like your family. Your brothers invited me to play basketball with them sometime," he revealed, chuckling.

"Can you play?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm all right. I mean, I'm no Michael Jordan or Magic Johnson, but I can hang in there."

"I would love to see you in action. Keep in mind, my oldest brother was on the high school basketball team. He can play really well. He could've been playing with the pros," Lisa beamed before she got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" Dave asked, pouting his lips.

"To change into something more comfortable. Why don't you get us some wine and put some music on? I'll be down in a minute," she said before she went upstairs.

He smirked before he got up from the sofa and got right to work. Within minutes, he started the fireplace, turned down the lights, spread a blanket on the floor and set up two wine glasses. He then went over to the stereo and, after sorting through a couple of CDs, he put one in and pressed 'play' on the machine. Soon, soft music filled the air.

Just then, Lisa came back downstairs, wearing a short black robe. He looked up and whistled in approval. But, when she untied her robe and shrugged it off her body, revealing a black lace bra and matching thong, his jaw hit the floor.

"Like what you see?" she purred as she modeled her near naked body for his pleasure.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered. He couldn't even speak, the poor guy!

_Damn! He can't speak! Looks like he likes what he sees,_ she thought with a smirk on her face.

"Can you hear me now? Can you say something?" she said, snapping him out of his trance.

Dave shook his head, blinked a few times and wiped the drool away from his lips before he found his composure.

"You're beautiful," he finally said, his voice cracking.

Lisa went into his arms and smiled. "You know, you keep saying that to stroke my ego. But, don't ever stop saying it."

"Believe me, I won't," he said before he lead her by the fireplace, then sitting her down on the blanket. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand into his.

"Lisa, the reason why I'm on one knee is because I wanted this to be special. I love you with all my heart and soul. I thought I was through with love until you came along and changed everything. So, I'm asking you, from my heart to yours, will you marry me?"

She gasped in surprise when he pulled out a sparkling diamond engagement ring, then he slid it on her finger.

"Yes, honey, I will marry you. Let's create some new memories," she choked with a huge smile on her face. He leaned down and kissed her, first gently, then more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Soon, clothes were being torn off and tossed aside like yesterday's trash.

It was magical. Nothing could top this. Lisa moaned and wrapped her legs over his strong back as Dave pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming because the sensation felt so good. She thrashed her head from side to side and moaned when she felt her release coming strong.

He growled in her ear when he came. Luckily for him, she came right along and they screamed each other's names out in unison. They laid side by side, breathing heavily and feeling the effects of their intense, almost furious lovemaking.

"That was amazing," Lisa said, breaking the silence. Then she laid her head against his chest and smiled.

"You're telling me. We're gonna be like this forever," Dave said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Dave. I love you so much."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly, then he pulled back and looked deeply in her brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Lisa Mare."

**Only one more chapter left. And, yes, it's my shipper paring! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Amy's engagement

**Can you believe this is the end of the story already? I'll most likely put the third installment of my series out in a couple of weeks, but, for right now, I need to focus on my other stories. It's the only way I will be able to catch up.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time.**

**X**

_Atlanta, Georgia_

Hunter Hearst Helmsley counts his blessings. It's been a year since he hooked up with Amy Christine Dumas and it has been the best year of his life. When she came into his life, it was like a breath of fresh air. A smile appeared on his face at the thought of the sexy redhead, who looked so beautiful when they went on their blind date.

It got even better now that she's laying in his strong arms. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her naked form, never wanting to let her go. They had just made love hours ago and it everything he imagined it to be. From the way he pounded deep into her core to her screaming out his name in the throes of passion, he never felt so complete, so in love.

But, tonight was special. Very special. Hunter finally pulled his head out of his ass, got down on his knees and proposed marriage to her. Of course, Amy was shocked, but she was happily shocked. Once he slid the diamond engagement ring on her ring finger, she leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately...

"_Hunter, this has been the best night of my life!" Amy exclaimed happily as she and Hunter walked inside the home they now shared. He surprised her by taking her out to a romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant, followed by a romantic walk on the beach. She could hardly believe it's been a year since they went on their blind date. Every single day, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _

"_The night's not over yet, baby girl. I have one more surprise for you," Hunter replied, smiling mischievously._

"_Oh, you do?" she lowered her eyes at him._

"_Yes. Only this one will change both of our lives forever." After taking a deep breath, he got down on one knee and took her hand into his._

"_Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Amy Christine Dumas, I love you with everything I have. When you came into my life one year ago, I wanted to shout to the world that you're mine. Being with you has made my life better. Well, I want to make this more permanent. So, I'm asking you, from my sacred heart to yours, will you marry me? Will you be my wife and the mother of my children?"_

_She was shocked. Happy shocked. As he slid the beautiful diamond engagement ring on her finger, tears started falling from her sultry brown eyes. _

"_Yes, Hunter. I will marry you! I love you!" she roared before she leaped into his arms. Hunter twirled her around and they were both laughing and crying at the same time. When he sat her down, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly, showering her with all of his love and affection._

"_I love you, Ames. I love you so much..."_

Yes, Hunter Hearst Helmsley definitely counts his blessings.

A groan escaped his lips when he felt Amy caressing his erect shaft of manhood. Another moan escaped his lips when she started nibbling on his neck, gently pulling his skin with her teeth. He kissed her forehead gently before he snaked his hand down between them and caressed her swollen opening. She cried out his name when she felt his fingers go deeper and deeper. She spread her legs wider so he could get better access.

"I love you, Ames. I love you so much," Hunter murmured as he moved on top of her.

"I love you, too, Hunter," Amy cried out when she felt him ease deep inside of her.

Neither of them moved for a moment. Even after being together for a year, it's still overwhelming to see how well their bodies fit together, especially in bed. It was like they were custom made for each other, like peanut butter and jelly or strawberries and whipped cream. Suddenly, nothing else mattered when they began to move together as one.

Wrapping her legs over his back, she screamed out his names as she dug her fingers into his strong back, not caring if she drew blood out of his flesh. Hunter knew how to hit all the right spots that drove her wild and crazy. Every time they make love, it seems that she wanted more of him. And, it was obvious he wanted more of her as well.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, Hunter and Amy moaned, groaned and called each other's names out as they got lost in the gates of pleasurable heaven. Rocking his hips in a frenzy, he brought her to the brink several times over, making her weak with desire. She bit down on his broad shoulder to keep herself from screaming, but it was no use. He had once again brought her to the brink of sexual insanity all over again.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time, screaming in unison. Amy snuggled in the warm embrace of her fiancé a moment later, lavishing a tender kiss at the column of his throat. Hunter kissed her forehead gently and laughed softly.

"What's so funny, Mr. Helmsley?" she snorted playfully.

"You look so cute when you orgasm," he said, then he laughed some more.

"Cute, huh? Well, let's see how cute I can be when I do this!" she exclaimed happily before she pounced on top of him, pinning his broad shoulders down with her hands and completely catching him off guard.

"Damn, girl. I love it when you're feisty!" he laughed before she leaned down and kissed him, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He groaned when he felt her rub up against his crotch with her knee. That woman knows how to turn him on and more.

"Now, let's see how feisty I can be, huh?" he challenged, grinning from ear to ear.

Without warning, he flipped her over on her back and moved on top of her. She moaned when he once again slid inside of her with ease. Amy wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. She dug her fingers in Hunter's strong back and screamed out his name. Her climax was coming strong.

He groaned in her ear and increased his pace. Before long, they were tossing and turning all over the bed. Sheets were tangled, bodies were sweating, moans and groans filled the air and hearts were beating. They were making enough noises for the neighbors to hear.

When the time came, they both reached paradise simultaneously. They held each other tight when a second climax sealed their fates. Amy collapsed in Hunter's strong arms and laid her head against his chest, sighing when she felt him kissing her forehead gently.

"You win, Mr. Helmsley. You're more feisty than I am," she said, then giggled.

"I call it even. Besides, feel free to be a feisty as you wanna be," he beamed.

"I love you, Hunter," she mumbled before she fell asleep.

He kissed her forehead again before he pulled the sheets up over their naked bodies and snuggled close to her. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. He kissed her forehead one more time before he allowed sleep to claim him.

"I love you, too, Ames," he said before he fell asleep.

**The end!**

**Like I said before, the third installment will be out in a couple of weeks. I have some other stories I need to work on. But, please, don't forget about me!**

**Please review!**


End file.
